1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gloves for use in sports and body-building and particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a weight-lifting glove.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of gloves have been designed for a wide variety of sports and activities. For example, a safety glove for football players is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,649; a basketball training glove is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,312; and a water,skiing glove is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,831.
As other examples, a bowling glove is disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 3,031,680; a sports glove for racquetball is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,877; a golf glove is disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 2,154,197; and a baseball glove is disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 425,887.
With respect to weight-lifting, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,651, issued to Gramsza et al., discloses a glove with an elastic wrist support strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,321, issued to Walunga, discloses a glove with a detachable wrist support strap. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,384, issued to McCrane, discloses a glove with an inelastic wrist support strap.
The Gramsza, Walunga and McCrane straps are constructed to encircle the wrist of a wearer in a shirt cuff fashion. Accordingly, the Gramsza, Walunga and McCrane gloves fail to secure the hand and wrist of the wearer to the object being gripped.